1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instant messaging enabled device usage, and particularly to the interacting with and controlling of infrastructure devices within an instant messaging environment.
2. Description of Background
Typically, instant messaging (IM) systems require the use of an IM client program to facilitate instant messaging service operations wherein individuals are capable of textually communicating in real time. Conventionally, an IM system comprises a network of IM client devices, the IM clients being networked via an IM server or a network of IM servers. A functional aspect provided by most IM clients is the ability to track and display to a client user the network presence information in regard to individuals that are maintained within an IM client's displayed contact list (frequently referred to as a “buddy list” or “buddy group”). In operation, an IM client user selects contacts (buddies) and assigns the contacts to the contact list (buddy list/group). When a respective contact is online, the contact is automatically advertised to the IM client as being available for IM communication. Accordingly, when the IM client user is online their presence is also advertised to any contacts on whose list that their contact information resides.
Additionally, within contemporary business enterprise infrastructures there are several zones, or spaces, within the physical environments of a business enterprise that contain various programmable networked devices (e.g., such as intelligent appliances, display screens, printing devices, etc.). The generic interactions with such networked devices via a user's personal computing device are encouraged as unit control and productivity solutions.